The present disclosure relates to a seat sliding device that supports a seat so that the seat is slidable.
For example, Japanese Patent No. 5947642 discloses a seat sliding device, in which a spherical rolling element, which rolls between a vehicle-side rail and a seat-side member, and an elastic energizing portion, which brings the rolling element to pressure-contact with a rolling surface, are provided for the purpose of inhibiting looseness. The elastic energizing portion is formed by bending a metal-made vertical plate portion configuring the seat-side member.